


Games

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [26]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Dare, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Truth, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Prompt: a fic where the characters play a sexy/playful truth or dare game (no drama), maybe with Loki/Bucky or all husbands of your Poly Protectors series.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyLadyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyT/gifts).



“You want to what?” Bucky asks as he sits down on the mass of pillows covering the floor of the common room in the tower. Popcorn and snacks littering every surface in the room and a large stack of cards on the coffee table he and the others are sitting around, hot chocolate and coffee in mugs around them. 

“Everytime a new person enters the relationship we all sit down with our favorite snacks and drinks and play truth or dare. We all have felt the awkwardness of trying to fit into an already existing group. So, we play this as a quick and relaxing way to get to know each other. You’ll like it we promise,” Tony says popping a twizzler into his mouth, pajama pants slung low on his hips distractingly.

“We won’t ask anything major. You’re safe here and we won’t ask anything that you aren’t okay answering,” Rhodey says slinging an arm over his shoulder and Bucky let’s out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and Rhodey gives him a smile.

“Okay, so the rules are as follows, we start with Tony and then move to the left, each person either questions or dares the person on their left. If the answer to a question is too personal then say veto and if there are two truths in a row they must choose dare,” Rhodey says and they all move closer to the table and Tony turns to Stephen.

“Truth or dare Glinda,” Tony asks as he pops some M&Ms into his mouth that he had stolen from quill.

“Dare,” Stephen says with a cocky smile and Tony picks up a red card and reads it.

“I dare you to play the rest of the game sitting on the lap of the oldest player,” Tony says and Loki lets out a disgruntled sigh.

“Fine, but no squirming on me,” Loki says moving the pillow from his lap. Stephen settles down on his lap and leans back against Loki’s chest and rolls hips earning a swat to his leg.

“Okay. Bruce. Truth or dare?” Stephen asks.

“Truth,” Bruce says.

“Were we your firsts?” Stephen says reading the card and Bruce’s face turns slightly red and he smiles.

“No, it was in a chemistry lab in college,” Bruce and Tony wolf whistles making Bruce blush even more.

“Truth or dare,” Bruce asks looking at Rhodey who glances at Bucky and licks his lips.

“Dare,” Rhodey says and Bucky recognizes that Rhodey said that so he would have free choice over what his ways.

“I dare you to kiss the player on your left.” Bruce says and turns to look at Bucky.

“Pucker up buttercup,” Bucky grins and Rhodey presses a kiss to his lips and Bucky slips his tongue into Rhodey’s mouth, the playful air in the room finally easing his tension and helping him to loosen up. 

“Truth or dare?” Rhodey asks when he pulls back.

“Dare,” Bucky says deciding to be bold.

“I dare you to get a lap dance from the shortest player for five minutes,” Rhodey says and they all look at Tony who is grinning like a maniac. Tony stands and they drag a chair over and Tony tries out different songs.

“Congrats you are officially the first person to pull this card, we’ve been after it for months,” Peter says.

“Tony’s lap dances have been know to kill lesser men,” Stephen says and Bucky bursts out laughing and Tony finally decides on a song and begins the dance being very careful not to press Bucky back into the chair or make him feel trapped and at some point Bucky wraps an arm around Tony’s hips to keep him seated on his lap.

“You like this?” Bucky asks in Tony’s ear as he moves his hips in the opposite direction to Tony’s making the sensations all the much better.

“Yeah,” Tony says and their five minutes and Tony hands him a pillow to cover up his predicament and Bucky turns to Loki.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“DId you really turn into a snake to stab Thor?” Bruce asks before Bucky can reach for the card.

“Yes, I wanted him to associate snakes with negative feelings and me with good ones. But I went about it the wrong way, as eight year olds tend to do,” Loki says and looks at Peter.

“Truth or dare Quill.”

“Truth,” Peter says.

“Would your ship really look like a Pollock painting under a black light?” Tony asks.

“You are never allowed near Rocket again. No, I try to keep my ship nice and clean you know?”

“Yeah I know,” Tony says and shrugs.

“Guess I get dare,” Tony says and watches Peter get the card.

“I dare you to do a handstand for two minutes,” Peter says and Tony sighs and they all clear a space and make him a nice pillow landing pad.

It takes him a couple of tries but with some help from Levi, Tony is finally able to make it for the full time and Tony grins over at Stephen.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What is your real opinion on Stark Raving Hazelnuts?” Tony asks grinning ear to ear.

“I think that it tastes significantly worse than their namesake,” Stephen says and looks Tony up and down and licks his lips.

“Yikes, we’re all gonna need cold showers after this,” Tony says and Stephen winks at him and looks at Bruce.

“I’ll take dare,” Bruce says.

“Talk like a chipmunk,” Stephen says reading from the card and the rest of the game goes like that into the early hours of the next day. Bruce ends up having to kiss each of them blindfolded and guess who he just kissed. 

Rhodey ends up having to play Heart and Soul on the Piano because “it’s the only damn song I know!”

Tony ends up having to draw each of them making silly faces.

Stephen tells him about his one time crush on Christine.

Bruce has to give them more details about his first time.

Peter admits to having a collection of rocks from different planets.

Loki admits to having a similar collection only from different realms.

Rhodey has to tell them about Spring Break of ‘87, a story that leaves them in stitches for hours.

“Are you sure it’s okay to be eating so much sugar and caffeine?” Bucky asks watching Tony pop another couple pieces of candy into his mouth.

“Most of it is sugarless, but don’t tell Tony that,” Stephen says with a wink.

Soon after that they seem to begin crashing from the sugar high.

“Someone should take him to bed,” Bucky says motioning to the passed out engineer in his lap.

Tony actually looks good sleeping, the constant worry is gone from his face and he looks perfectly relaxed and even somewhat happy.

“I’ll taking Bruce,” Loki says.

“I’ve got Peter,” Rhodey says and Bucky looks at Stephen.

“I can ask Levi to carry him,” Stephen says yawning.

“No, I think Levi wants to carry you,” Bucky says noticing how the cloak is floating around Stephen cautiously ready to catch him if need be. Stephen seems to notice to because he reaches out to run his fingers over the fabric before letting Levi carry him to bed.

Bucky shrugs and carries Tony up to the room he shares with his husbands and is shocked at how light Tony is. Most of his weight seems to be the reactor and that worries Bucky.

“Lay him here and you can borrow some of Peter’s sweats to sleep in if you don’t feel comfortable in anything else,” Rhodey says and tosses Bucky a pair of sweatpants when Bucky finishes putting Tony under the blankets looking nice and comfy.

“Wha...what?” Bucky asks and Rhodey smiles at him.

“Come on the bonding doesn’t end at the bedroom. Come on up and cuddle,” Rhodey says and as soon as he says it Tony blinks his eyes open, smiles at Bucky and opens his arms. Bucky is many things but stupid was never one of them so he goes over and slips into the space Tony made for him and relaxes slowly.

“I have one more truth to share,” Tony says.

“Go for ir doll,” Bucky says.

“When I was a kid I had a limited edition Bucky Bear that I used to cuddle every night before I would go to bed. Howard didn’t like it but when he would remember that I had it and go looking for it to get rid of it, he’d never be able to find it. Ana and Jarvis used to sneak it out of my room in the linens and return it right before I would go to sleep,” Tony says and Bucky wiggles a little and presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“Hmmmm, my Bucky bear never did anything like that,” Tony says with a smile and a kiss to the underside of Bucky’s chin.

“I certainly hope not doll, I’d hate to steal such a prize from a teddy bear,” Bucky says and Tony giggles and Bucky feels the others climbing into bed on each side and he watches Bruce cuddle up close to him so they’re face to face and Rhodey crawls in and spoons behind him and he thinks that he can make out the outline of Loki and Stephen spooning against Tony’s back with Peter at their back. 

How the bed is big enough to hold all of them Bucky has no idea but he’s glad because having this many warm bodies around him is a dream come true.

Slowly they all drift off to sleep and Bucky asks FRIDAY to turn off the lights.

As he drifts off Bucky things that he wants one more truth in him.

His final truth of the night is that he loves each and every man who’s in bed with him and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
